I'll Be Calling You 'Son'
by KathyG
Summary: In this three-part alternate universe story (and for those unfamiliar with the term, AU stories differ to a point from the original canon of a series), set shortly after the first-season episode, "Family Business," Don Diego decides to adopt Felipe. STORY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**"I'LL BE CALLING YOU 'SON'"**

**by KathyG.**

**In this three-part alternate universe story (and for those unfamiliar with the term, AU stories differ to a point from the original canon of a series), set shortly after the first-season episode, "Family Business," Don Diego decides to adopt Felipe.**

**Author's Note: This story is an alternative-universe sequel to the events in "Family Business," an episode which aired during the first season. What if Don Diego had decided to go ahead and adopt Felipe immediately after he was kidnapped by a woman who had impersonated his mother, and her partner? What would have been Felipe's response? How would such an adoption have turned out? The result is this story. K.G.**

**PART 1**

Felipe sagged against the yellowish-beige library wall and sighed. For days, now, he'd been carrying a heavy stone in his heart. A stone of grief he had never expected to feel again. For a long moment, he fought back tears. Next to him, the late-afternoon sunlight streamed through the window, forming a square of light on the Oriental carpet spanning the marble floor.

_It's not fair!_ the 14-year-old boy thought, snuffling. _It hurts!_ He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Scenes from a recent horrible experience flashed through his mind.

Felipe had lost his parents, his speech, and his hearing in one of the last battles of the August Revolution, when he was seven years old. Three days later, Don Diego de la Vega, enroute to Los Angeles from his uncle's funeral in Guadalajara, had found the little boy lost on the desert and brought him to California. After two months of failed efforts to find Felipe a home, Don Diego had taken him to Los Angeles. There, Don Alejandro had hired him to serve the de la Vegas as an indentured servant. He had worked as their houseboy ever since. (Felipe had regained his hearing when he was 13, but to be able to spy for Zorro, he pretended he was still deaf. Not even Don Alejandro knew he could hear. Only Don Diego knew his secret, just as only Felipe knew Diego's.)

Two weeks earlier, a woman had come to the de la Vega _hacienda_, claiming to be his long-lost mother. She had told Don Diego that her last name was Deranosa, and that Felipe's name was Jose. Felipe had been so happy, then, to be reunited with his mother, and Don Diego had been so upset, though he had tried hard to hide his emotions and to be happy for Felipe. It had turned out that the woman was an impostor, and that she and her partner Jorge intended to use Felipe to rob a bank in Mexico City. Fortunately, thanks to Victoria Escalante and her brother Francisco, Don Diego had learned of their plot and had ridden as Zorro to rescue Felipe.

The ordeal had ripped a scab off Felipe's heart to expose a still-gaping wound. Now, days later, Felipe was still deeply shaken. He couldn't stop thinking about the impostor, or the fate that would have been his had not Don Diego found out about his plight. Nor could he hold back the surges of grief that arose in his breast repeatedly. Grief for his real mother, the one he had lost seven years before.

Another teenage boy bounced into the library, with a broad smile on his face. Miguel Sapillo, also 14, had joined the household just a week before, shortly after his graduation from the mission school. His parents lived on one of the many tenant farms owned by the de la Vegas. Felipe had first met him during a visit to the Sapillo farm, a year before.

Miguel's parents had decided that their son was ready to help support them and his younger sisters. Don Alejandro had hired him to work at Felipe's side as another houseboy. As Felipe had previously done, Miguel was sleeping in one of the _adobe_ huts used by most of the servants.

"_Hola,_ Felipe." Miguel trotted toward the other boy, his sandals clicking on the gleaming marble floor. "I just got back. Guess what; I can jump a fence now! They've been teachin' me all afternoon."

Felipe forced a smile on his own face. Miguel was making rapid progress with his riding lessons. His parents owned no horses, only a _burro_, so he had never had a chance to learn to ride till the de la Vegas had hired him. _Well,_ Felipe thought, _if Miguel's going to run errands, he's got to be able to ride._

Felipe plopped on the satin brocade couch under the window. The soft mattress sagged and creaked underneath his weight. At that moment, Miguel saw Don Alejandro's ceremonial sword hanging on the wall. Strolling towards it, he ran his fingers along the edge of the Toledo-steel blade for a long moment, then closed his fingers over the ornate gilt handle.

_"Caramba,"_ he said softly, his voice tinged with awe. "If my mamá and papá saw all the things our _patróns_ have-" He shook his head. Felipe nodded agreement, while shaking his head at his colleague. Miguel was always touching and examining things, every chance he got.

_He could get into trouble doing that,_ Felipe thought wryly, scratching his forearm. _Like I sometimes have._ He glanced at the fireplace and shuddered. _As long as he never gets around to examining the fireplace!_

Silently, Felipe scrutinized the other boy. Like Don Diego, Miguel had coal-black hair; unlike Diego's or Felipe's, his skin was bronze. He was short and stout. At the moment, he had on a dark-orange cotton shirt, a brown wool sash, and a pair of white cotton trousers. Like Felipe, he was wearing woven leather sandals; like Felipe's, his shirts and trousers were made of homespun, unbleached cotton. Sweat dripped down his face and plastered his bangs to his forehead.

For a long moment, Miguel ran his fingers over the corner of the fireplace mantel, while shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The new houseboy had a restless, fidgety nature. He could never be still.

Miguel turned towards Felipe and shrugged. "If the _patróns_ have no tasks for me, I think I'll go outside. Want to join me?" He pressed his finger against the side of his nose as he spoke.

Felipe signed that he would think about it. Miguel ambled out the front door.

Felipe smiled bitterly. Miguel was so lucky! He had a family to belong to, but Felipe didn't. Miguel had a mother and a father and a last name to share. Felipe had no one. One day, Miguel would inherit the right to till the land his parents rented. Being an orphan, Felipe would inherit nothing. The closest he had to a family was the de la Vega family. Yet, although they had always treated him with love and kindness, and systematically taught him gentlemanly manners and gave him an excellent education, the fact remained that he wasn't a real family member. He was a servant, not a de la Vega.

Waves of jealousy toward his new co-worker and fear for his own place in the household swept over the mute boy. Now that Miguel was there, was Felipe still as special to his _patróns_ as he had been before? Did they still love him as they always had? Even though he was a ward of the church, the de la Vegas had raised him and educated him from the beginning of his life in Los Angeles. They had given him lots of love, affection, and tenderness all that time. If they took that love away now-! The boy gulped.

Felipe slumped forward, rested his face on the left arm of the couch, and wept profusely. _Mamá!_ he screamed inwardly. _Mamá!_

Minutes later, a hand rested on his shoulder. "Felipe! What's wrong?"

Felipe raised his tear-stained face toward Don Diego's. Deep sadness and concern etched the handsome _caballero's_ expressive face as he bent over the boy.

On impulse, Felipe rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Don Diego's. For a long moment, Diego just held the servant boy, whispering words of comfort. The familiar scent of men's cologne wafted toward the boy's nostrils.

At last, Diego stepped back and handed Felipe a linen handkerchief. The boy wiped his face and blew his nose. "Let's sit down," Don Diego said kindly, gesturing toward the satin brocade couch.

Felipe settled on the sofa next to his _patrón_. "You've been quite unhappy ever since that woman came," Diego said. Felipe nodded, scrutinizing his trouser-clad legs.

"That was a terrible time for both of us. I missed you terribly when she took you away." Don Diego sighed and shook his head. "In fact, I was grief-stricken. I love you as if you were my own son, and I had just lost you. Then, when Señorita Escalante told me what she had found out concerning Señora Deranosa, I was furious."

Felipe smiled wanly. He sure had been! The young boy had seen rage in Zorro's blue eyes when he had confronted the bandit couple. He had threatened to kill the man if he tried to fight Zorro, something Zorro didn't usually do.

_Don Diego's the best_ patrón_ in the world,_ Felipe thought. _He's so good to me. And so is Don Alejandro._

Don Diego shifted position and gazed into Felipe's brown eyes. "Felipe, my father and I love you very much," he said slowly. "We always have, and we always will. Miguel isn't going to change that. Of that, you have my promise."

Felipe nodded. He made some signs as Don Diego watched.

"Yes, I know you like him and that you enjoy working with him. My father and I are pleased that you boys get along so well. At the same time, we've sensed your worry regarding your own place in our hearts." Felipe smiled sheepishly. The de la Vegas were very perceptive.

Don Diego patted the boy's shoulder. "I know that Señora Deranosa re-opened some old wounds, Felipe, and they're going to take time to heal. You have our support, _amigo,_ while you're working through your grief." Felipe nodded gratefully.

A sly smile snaked across Diego's face. Felipe gazed at him, wondering what was going on. The _caballero_ chuckled.

"My father and I have a surprise for you, my friend." Felipe raised his eyebrows. "The reason we hired Miguel is because-"

He paused. Felipe leaned toward him, holding his breath.

Don Diego touched his arm. "I have decided to adopt you, Felipe, and my father agrees. I'm going to make you my legal son and heir. Miguel is your replacement."

Felipe gaped at Don Diego. _Am I hearing things?_ he wondered. _Did I hear him correctly?_

He signed his thoughts to Don Diego. The _don_ patted his shoulder. "No, Felipe, your ears have not deceived you. You heard every word correctly. You are going to be my son, in reality as well as in my heart."

Joy, estatic joy flooded Felipe's heart. He had not expected this! He threw his arms around his _patrón's_ neck and hugged him. Laughing, Don Diego embraced him back.

"Remember the territorial magistrate who came to Los Angeles when Jack Holten was here?" Felipe nodded. "Well, he's coming here again, to prepare the papers for adoption. My father and I received a letter from him this morning. His coach is arriving tomorrow."

Felipe had no words to say in response, not even in sign language. He just leaned against his _patrón_, who put an arm around the boy's shoulder. _I'm going to be a de la Vega!_ he thought. _Don Diego's going to be my father! For real!_ Felipe's heart pounded.

"Felipe, for the past seven years, you've been a wonderful servant and a fine boy." Don Diego smiled. "And I know you will be a wonderful _caballero_." He hugged Felipe to his side. Felipe smiled his thanks.

For several minutes, the two just sat side by side in a companionable silence. Felipe wondered what this would mean to his day-to-day schedule, his future. Silently, he scanned the rows of bound leather books filling the ebony-colored bookcase across the room.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw a frown on Don Diego's face. He touched his _patrón's_ arm, concerned.

Diego smiled reassuringly and patted his leg. "It's nothing, Felipe. I was just pondering something."

Felipe just gazed at him with a questioning, concerned expression on his face.

Diego glanced at the fireplace, behind which Zorro's cave lay. "Felipe, once you become my son, it will no longer be proper for you to continue the tasks of a servant." He smiled wryly. "The Spanish class system is alive and well in the Spanish Empire, as you well know." Felipe nodded. He did know, indeed.

"However, _someone_ must do the chores in the cave. Miguel is the obvious choice, yet I don't dare tell our new houseboy Zorro's secret when I can't even tell my own father or the woman I love." Don Diego shook his head and pursed his lips. "And as for spying for Zorro-no one can replace you there."

Smiling, Felipe touched Diego's arm. With gestures, he assured his _patrón_ that he was willing to continue the chores in the cave as long as it was necessary.

Chuckling, Don Diego hugged the boy to his side. "You're a good boy, Felipe." He smiled tenderly. _"Gracias."_

Felipe grinned back. _Someone's got to feed and groom Toronado,_ he thought. _Someone has to keep his stall and Don Diego's laboratory clean. And someone has to spy for Zorro, too. There's no one else to do it._

The familiar clumps of leather boots signalled Don Alejandro's approach. A few seconds later, the de la Vega patriarch strode into the library.

His son and Felipe rose to their feet. "I've just told him, Father." Diego hugged Felipe to his side as he spoke.

Clasping his hands behind his back, the aged _don_ chuckled. "I can see that, judging from the look of happiness on Felipe's face." Don Alejandro's own face clouded. "A look I've missed seeing ever since I came back from my trip two weeks ago."

"We both have, Father." Diego pursed his lips and squeezed Felipe's shoulder. "Two _bandidos_ stole that look from him and re-opened his old wounds. All in the name of greed." He gave Felipe a tender, sympathetic smile. "Maybe this adoption will help heal them."

Nodding agreement, Don Alejandro clasped the servant boy to his chest for a long moment. When he released Felipe, his eyes shone. "I love you, my boy," he said softly. "Just think, soon, you're going to be my grandson." He patted the boy's shoulder.

Felipe smiled back. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, which he communicated via gestures. Don Alejandro inserted his thumbs into his vest pockets as he and Diego watched Felipe's signs.

"Yes, Felipe," Diego said. "Miguel knows. We told him the day he was hired, and swore him to secrecy. And we told the other servants before that. And Señorita Escalante."

_Everyone but me,_ Felipe thought wryly.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "It pleases me that Miguel can keep a secret when the occasion demands it." Diego nodded agreement.

The elderly _caballero_ touched Don Diego's shoulder. "Son, I'm proud of you." A fond, proud smile spread across his face. "You've done a wonderful job already, parenting Felipe as well as you have."

"Thank you, Father." Diego smiled back. "It wasn't hard at all. After all, you set me a wonderful example."

Don Alejandro patted Diego's shoulder, then turned to Felipe. "_Amigo,_ until your adoption is finalized, you will continue to perform your tasks and to eat your meals in the kitchen. After Diego signs the papers, we will hold a _fiesta,_ to celebrate the event."

He scrutinized his gold pocket watch, as it gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the window. Slipping it back into his vest pocket, he glanced at Diego. "If you'll excuse me, my son, I have a short errand to run."

"Of course, Father." Don Alejandro left the room. Diego turned to Felipe. "Well, shall we play a game of chess?"

Felipe nodded vigorously. For the next hour, they played a game in the library, and Diego won.

The next morning, as the de la Vegas, Victoria Escalante, and Felipe waited, the Monterey coach halted in front of the tavern. A light breeze ruffled Felipe's brown hair and caressed his cheeks. A well-dressed _caballero_ they remembered from a previous visit stepped out. He wore a dark-brown frockcoat over a gray satin vest and a snow-white fine linen shirt.

"Don Alejandro de la Vega!" Don Manuel de Santiago shook his hand. "And Don Diego! It's good to see you again. Both of you."

"And you, _señor_." With a nod, Don Diego clasped his hands behind his back.

The magistrate turned toward Victoria. "I'd recognize that lovely face anywhere. _Señorita,_ is there a room prepared for me?"

"_Si, señor._ I had it prepared this morning." Victoria brushed back the dark-brown curls that hung down to her shoulders.

Don Manuel nodded his thanks, then turned to Felipe. "I also remember you, _amigo_." He cupped a hand under the boy's chin and gazed into his brown eyes. "You assisted Sergeant Mendoza in that boxing match between him and Señor Holten."

Felipe nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Jack Holten, a free black man and a trained boxer, had been arrested by the _alcalde_ at the time, and had agreed to fight for his freedom; at de Santiago's insistence, his opponent had been Sergeant Mendoza. The _magistrado_ didn't know it, but Felipe had rubbed ether on the sergeant's boxing gloves to even the match, since Mendoza had never trained as a boxer.

The magistrate turned toward Don Diego. "I can only stay a week, Diego. Duties await me back in Monterey that cannot be delayed." He inserted his thumbs into his satin vest pockets as he spoke.

Diego nodded. "That will suffice. It will give me time to get Felipe some new clothes, and to plan his _fiesta_." He glanced at his gleaming gold pocket watch. "And speaking of which, Felipe and I have an appointment with our tailor. _Con permiso?_" Don Alejandro and Señor Santiago nodded.

_Me?!_ a stunned Felipe thought, as Don Diego led him across the _plaza_. _Am I really going to dress like a_ caballero_?_ He glanced at the crowds of vendors and other people going about their business.

Don Diego glanced at the expression on the boy's face and laughed. "Well, Felipe, if you're going to be a de la Vega, you must dress like one." Felipe nodded his acquiescence, then tapped his white shirt with a questioning look on his face.

"We will give your clothes to Miguel Sapillo, after the de la Vega seamstress makes them over to fit him." With a smile, Don Diego led the boy into the tailor's shop.

The tailor assured Diego that, with the help of his staff, he would have Felipe's wardrobe finished by the date of his adoption. Together, they picked out a variety of expensive imported fabrics for Felipe's new suits. Then the tailor took Felipe into the back room to measure him.

When Don Diego and Felipe were finished at the tailor's, Don Diego took him to the bootmaker's, then the hatter's. When they had finished their errands, Diego and Felipe joined Don Alejandro and Don Manuel at the tavern. Since it was lunchtime, _caballeros_ and peasants sat at every table.

"Felipe's new clothes will be ready a week from today," Diego told his father. Felipe reclined next to him on the hard, unyielding pine bench, smiling broadly.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Will that day be all right with you, Don Manuel?" He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

The _magistrado_ nodded. "I'll have the papers ready by then."

Don Diego patted Felipe's shoulder. "In that case, we'll have Felipe's _fiesta_ that evening, and invite all the _caballeros_ and their families to attend. I'll make a point of inviting those with young sons and daughters. It's time Felipe had a real chance to get acquainted with them."

Don Alejandro smiled at the boy, who grinned back. _Santa Maria!_ Felipe thought. _When I was living with my mamá and papá, I never dreamed of anything like this._

A spasm of pain welled up in his heart. _I wish they could be here,_ he thought. He winced. _Do I have a right to be happy? Maybe I'm betraying them!_ Another spasm, this time of guilt, welled up. Don Diego gazed at him in evident concern.

**END OF PART 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Felipe sat slumped in the carved mahogany chair next to his bed. His rosary dangled from his fingertips as he gazed down at it and sighed. The late-afternoon sunbeams formed a square of light on the Oriental carpet. It would be dark in another hour.

_I love my mamá and papá,_ he told himself fiercely, for the umpteenth time. _I do!_ He turned his gaze from the rosary to the bright-blue satin bedspread and the plump linen pillows.

Six days had gone by since Don Manuel de Santiago had arrived. During that time, the de la Vegas had met with him repeatedly; at the same time, they had made plans and preparations for Felipe's _fiesta_. Felipe's emotions had seesawed from joy at the impending adoption to feelings of grief and guilt. Try though he did, he couldn't stop feeling that, by being so happy, he was betraying the memory of his parents. Surely, if they had any knowledge of earthly events, they were disappointed in him now.

He ran his fingers over the well-worn wooden beads. "Take care of my rosary, Felipe." The disembodied voice Felipe had heard in his mind's ear on countless occasions rang in it, once more. "It's yours, now. _Mi madre_ gave it to me when she died, and her mother gave it to her."

_I know,_ Felipe thought, dully. _You taught me to use it!_

"Now, I'm givin' it to you," the disembodied voice went on. "Pray with it every day, just like I taught you. When you die, give it to your own child. It belongs to you now, son, so take good care of it. Whatever happens, go to church and be a good boy. Promise?"

Felipe clutched the rosary tightly in his hands. He had promised, of course. And ever since, he had kept that promise faithfully.

_She was the best mother in the world,_ Felipe thought, scratching his forearm. _Why'd she have to die?_

Vague images floated through the young boy's mind: a faceless woman with long, brown hair kneeling before a family altar, holding that same rosary...the woman kneeling on a dirt floor in front of a _comal_, grinding corn...the same woman walking with a very small Felipe to town, leading a dark-brown _burro_ laden with straw items.

Suddenly, the banging of his bedroom door startled him, causing the images to disappear from his memory. Before he had time to react, Miguel raced into Felipe's bedroom.

"Felipe, Don Diego and Don Alejandro want you in the _patio_," he said. "We're makin' decorations for the _fiesta_, and they want you to help."

Nodding, Felipe followed him to the _patio_, where he found Don Diego and Don Alejandro waiting for him at the table. For the next hour, he helped Miguel and the de la Vegas make paper lanterns and table decorations.

"Well, Felipe, tomorrow's your big day." Don Alejandro chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's been six days, now, since the governor's magistrate arrived. I saw Don Manuel an hour ago, and he told me the papers are ready to sign. He will come to the _hacienda_ tomorrow afternoon, after _siesta_. With Señorita Escalante."

Don Diego nodded. "The tailor told me that your new clothes will be delivered tomorrow morning. The servants will unpack them in your new room." Beaming, he rubbed his hands together in evident anticipation.

Felipe put down the paper lantern he was folding. New room?

Don Diego chuckled at the look on the boy's face. "You're going to have a suite of rooms, _amigo_." He reached across the table to pat Felipe's hand. "A bedroom, a sitting room, a dressing room, and a bathing room. Just as my father and I each have."

Don Alejandro nodded. "New room, new clothes, the works! And the _fiesta_ will be held, tomorrow evening. From then on, my boy, you will eat with us in the dining room."

Felipe leaned back in his chair to ponder what the de la Vegas had just told him. For a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck as he anticipated what lay ahead of him. Without another word, the four of them went back to their task.

That night, as Felipe slept, his father stood accusingly before him in a nightmare. "How _dare_ you!" the faceless, nameless man berated him. "Your mamá and I _died_ tryin' to save you, and this is the thanks we get! You lettin' these _criollos_ take our place like this!" He clenched his fists as he spoke.

The two of them stood in the middle of the battlefield, where Felipe's parents had, in fact, died trying to get their son to safety. Tears welled up in Felipe's eyes. "Please don't be mad at me, Papá," he begged. "I love them, but I love you, too."

"Then why are you lettin' them adopt you?!" The man raised his voice in his rage. "And _why_ are you bein' so happy about it?!"

"Felipe! Wake up."

"Please don't be mad!" Felipe cried. "I love my mamá, and I love you! I swear I do!"

"Felipe! Wake up! You're dreaming."

Felipe blinked. His faceless, harsh father had disappeared, and so had the battlefield. In its place was his now-darkened bedroom, and the darkened features of Don Diego, perched on the edge of the servant boy's bed. Without a word, he took Felipe into his arms.

"Shh. It's all right." The handsome _caballero's_ kind, gentle voice soothed Felipe as Diego clasped his boy against his chest. "You're just having a bad dream, _amigo_. You're safe, now." The mattress sagged underneath them as Diego rocked the boy in his arms and whispered soothingly.

When Diego finally let go, Felipe leaned back and laid his head on the soft pillows. "Something's been troubling you all week," Diego said. "My father and I have both noticed it. Why don't you tell me what it is?" He ran his index finger along the outlines of Felipe's face as he spoke.

Slowly, hesitantly, Felipe described his dream. Don Diego watched his signs without comment until Felipe had finished.

Diego brushed a stray hair out of Felipe's eyes. "I don't have to ask you if you're happy about the adoption," he said. "I can see it in your eyes whenever the subject comes up. You feel guilty for being so happy, don't you?" Reluctantly, Felipe nodded. "You feel you're betraying your parents' memory." Felipe nodded again, gazing at the _caballero's_ hands.

Don Diego leaned forward. He cupped his fingers underneath Felipe's chin and raised it till Felipe's eyes met Diego's. "Felipe, listen to me. The love you have for your parents is irreplacable. There will always be a very special compartment in your heart for them. Your affection for us will never change that."

He paused for a moment, evidently letting Felipe think about what he had just said. "My father and I have told you many stories about _my_ mother." Felipe nodded. "We will both love her and miss her until the day we die. Yet, if Father were to marry again, we would both love my stepmother and make a place for her in our hearts. Neither of us would cease to cherish the memory of my dear mother just because we loved my stepmother."

Felipe lay stock-still, as the truth of Don Diego's words exploded in his heart. _Don Diego's right,_ he thought.

The boy smiled gratefully. A huge weight had been lifted from his heart. Relief spread across Diego's face.

"You know, Felipe," he said, softly, "if your mother _could_ see you now, she'd be proud of you. She'd be most proud to see the fine young man her dear son has grown into." He smiled affectionately as he spoke.

Don Diego rose to his feet. "All right, my friend, you'd better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want you listless and bleary-eyed!" He bent over to hug the boy. "Just think, Felipe! By this time, tomorrow night, I'll be calling you 'son.'"

Beaming, Felipe returned the hug, and Diego kissed his forehead. As the _caballero_ left the room, Felipe snuggled under the soft bedcovers and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

**END OF PART 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Felipe trotted into the library with a broad smile on his face. He had just finished taking a leisurely bath and changing his clothes, following the _siesta_ hour. His white, unbleached cotton shirt smelled fresh, having been washed and ironed the day before. He found Don Diego leaning against the wall near the window and Miguel dusting the bookshelves.

Felipe smiled wryly. _It feels strange to see someone else performing my duties._

Don Diego turned around and smiled at him fondly. "Well, _amigo,_ it's a lovely day for your adoption. _And_ your _fiesta_." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gazed out the library window. "Look at the bright-blue sky. And the fluffy wisps of clouds floating toward the west." He sighed with contentment.

Felipe nodded. He made some signs as his _patrón_ watched. "Yes. The breeze does feel good, doesn't it? Tonight will be a wonderful night to host a party."

The boy grinned. The heavy burden of guilt had disappeared the night before, and in its place was eager excitement. He had scarcely been able to eat his breakfast or his dinner. The cook, Maria, had scolded him both times to eat.

"Miguel." Diego turned toward the new servant boy. "Fetch my father's inkwell and a quill pen from his desk, and set them on the dining table, would you? Father and the governor's magistrate will be here any moment."

"And Señorita Escalante?" Miguel laid the dustcloth on the shelf he had been dusting.

Don Diego chuckled. "_Si, amigo._ Señorita Escalante is coming, too."

As Felipe watched, his co-worker scampered to the far end of the drawing room to fetch the inkwell. No sooner did Miguel set it on the dining table than the dark-brown mahogany door swung open. Don Alejandro strode into the entry, followed by Señorita Escalante and Don Manuel.

The elderly _caballero_ smiled broadly at the sight of his son and his soon-to-be grandson. "Well, you two, are you ready?"

Chuckling, Diego put an arm around Felipe's shoulders. "Father, Felipe's been ready and waiting all day. And so have I!"

The _magistrado_ laughed and laid the papers on the dining table. "Well, Diego, here are the adoption papers all ready to sign, so you don't have to wait another minute."

Diego pulled out a chair and perched on its edge. Don Alejandro put an arm around a nervous Felipe. Miguel stood nearby, fidgeting. The two boys grinned at each other.

A long moment passed while Don Diego carefully read the documents. In his nervousness, Felipe scratched his forearm, then rubbed the back of his neck. Don Alejandro patted his shoulder. Meanwhile, Miguel shifted from foot to foot.

Don Manuel pointed at a line near the bottom of one of the pages. "Sign there, Diego, and Felipe will become your son."

Felipe took a deep breath while Diego picked up the pen. Felipe's palms felt sweaty and his heart pounded. Silently, Don Diego dipped the quill into the inkwell and signed his name.

When he rose to his feet, estatic joy etched his expressive face. "My son," he said, hoarsely. "My firstborn son!" Everyone clapped while he hugged his newly adoptive son tightly for a long moment.

"As his newly adoptive grandfather, I get the next hug!" Don Alejandro announced. He clasped Felipe tightly to his chest, patting his back. When he let go, Victoria embraced him next, then kissed his cheek.

Don Alejandro poured six crystal goblets with wine and handed them out. "Diego, a toast," he announced. "To our newest de la Vega. The finest young man anyone could be privileged to love and raise!"

Everyone raised his or her goblet in a toast, including Miguel. As his new family sipped the wine, Felipe gazed around the dining room for a long moment. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them all.

Don Alejandro opened the door. A servant stood in the doorway. "_Patrón,_ Felipe's new clothes are in the wagon."

The aged _don_ nodded. "Bring them in, Pablo. I'll show you where to put them."

For the next several minutes, Pablo and another servant delivered crates of clothes to the boy's new suite. That morning, the servants had moved Felipe's possessions to his new rooms.

In his new dressing room, Felipe fingered each article of clothing as it was removed from a crate. _Mine,_ he thought. _These are mine!_

Within minutes, the servants had arranged Felipe's new wardrobe in his dressing room. "Felipe, I want you to change your clothes, all right?" Don Diego said. "I'll have our seamstress make your old clothes over for Miguel." Felipe nodded acquiescence, glancing at Miguel. "I'll help you, since you've never worn these kinds of clothes before."

Hours later, Felipe stood in the _patio_ with his adoptive father and grandfather, waiting for their guests to arrive. Victoria had returned to the tavern to change her clothes. With his adoptive father's help, the new de la Vega had donned a light-blue _charro_ jacket, a matching pair of trousers, a snow-white ruffled linen shirt, and a white silk cravat. Don Diego had then donned his own light-blue tailcoat, and Don Alejandro had donned his grayish-blue frockcoat. Both men looked very distinguished.

Diego smiled at his new adoptive son. "You look very nice, my son." He hugged Felipe to his side.

Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "You certainly do. You look like a true _caballero_ in that outfit."

Felipe grinned. For a long moment, he gazed at the hanging paper lanterns, all glowing with lit candles, and at the musicians standing at the other side of the _patio_. Two buffet tables, covered with snow-white tablecloths, stood end-to-end. Apples, oranges, grapes, and pineapple slices formed a small mountain rising from a silver bowl. _Enchiladas, tamales,_ appetizers, _flan,_ olives, pastries, and slices of wheat bread were arranged on silver trays.

A glass pitcher of lemonade stood on one buffet table, and a crystal decanter of champagne stood on the other. Roast chicken lay on another silver tray, next to yet another tray on which lay roast quail.

Felipe reached into his new jacket to finger his rosary. _Everything has changed,_ he thought. _I have a new family, and a last name!_ Silently, he thanked God for this new blessing.

Within minutes, the guests began to arrive. Victoria had donned a white blouse and a red skirt. Earrings dangled from her ears.

"_Hola,_ Don Diego. Don Alejandro," she said. "Felipe, you look so dashing!" She hugged the boy and smiled at him affectionately.

When all the guests who had accepted the invitation had arrived, Don Alejandro raised his hands for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "as you all know by now, my son Diego has adopted Felipe. For seven years, this young man has worked for us, and we love him dearly." He smiled at Felipe, who grinned shyly.

"This afternoon, Diego signed the adoption papers. Our erstwhile servant boy is now my legal grandson, Felipe de la Vega. The purpose of this _fiesta_ is to celebrate his adoption, and we're pleased that you have all come here to help us do so." The guests clapped vigorously.

"And now, on with the entertainment!" The aged _don_ inserted his fingers into his vest pockets. A beaming Don Diego put an arm around his son's shoulders.

A black-haired _flamenco_ dancer stepped into the middle of the _patio_. For the next several minutes, as one of the musicians played a _flamenco_ guitar, the dancer performed a lively _flamenco_ dance for the entertainment of the guests and the de la Vegas. When she finished, everyone applauded.

Don Alfonso de la Calderon approached Don Diego and Felipe with his own grandson in tow. "Diego, I just wanted to congratulate you on adopting Felipe." His eyes twinkled as he gazed at the former servant boy. "It's been a real privilege to watch him grow up. He is, indeed, a fine young man." Felipe smiled bashfully and looked down.

His adoptive father put an arm around his shoulders again. "On that point, Don Alfonso, I quite agree."

Felipe smiled at Don Diego. _My father!_ he marveled silently. _Don Diego is my father!_

The tall _caballero_ glanced at Don Alfonso's teenage grandson. "Felipe, maybe Paco, here, would like some company. Why don't you show him around?"

Felipe nodded enthusiastically. For the next few hours, as the adults danced the _contradanza_, the _fandango_, the waltz, the _jarabe_, the _jota_, and the _son_, Felipe and the other young people played a succession of games. In between games, they chatted, roughhoused, and snacked on the food served at the buffet tables. All the while, the musicians played a variety of tunes on their guitars, violins, and mandolins.

At one point, Miguel stepped onto the terrace surrounding the _patio_. For a long moment, as he pressed his index finger against his nose, rubbing it, he gazed at Felipe and the other boys.

_He's having fun,_ the new servant boy thought wistfully. _I'm glad he is. I hope he won't forget the good times we've had!_

As Miguel ambled back inside, he thought about the one occasion Felipe had visited his parents' tenant farm, a year before. All afternoon, the two boys had played outside while Don Diego had sat inside the _adobe_ hut with Señor and Señora Sapillo, chatting. That visit had been the beginning of the boys' friendship.

_Will he even want to be with me, now that he's a_ caballero_?_ Miguel wondered. A lump rose in his throat at the prospect that Felipe might not.

Determined not to think about that any further, Miguel trotted toward the library. He had no tasks at the moment, so he was determined to examine every nook and cranny while he had the chance. Minutes passed as he picked up every ivory chess piece, ran his fingers over the books' soft leather covers, and held Don Alejandro's ceremonial sword out in front of him.

At last, he hung the sword back on the wall and leaned against the fireplace mantle. As he pressed his palm against the wood underneath the mantle, a door in the back of the fireplace swung open.

Miguel froze. He removed his hand and the door swung shut. He pressed his thumb against the same spot he had touched before. Again, the door swung open.

"A secret passage!" he whispered. "Where does it go? I've just got to see it!"

The boy scampered through the threshold and raced into a laboratory-only to halt at the sight of Zorro's things. Stunned, he just stood there and gazed at the black stallion, the black costume, the swords and whips on the walls, and the science equipment that stood on the long tables.

_This is Zorro's hideout!_ he thought. _Now I know who Zorro is-it's Don Diego!_

**ZZZZZ**

Felipe excused himself to the group of boys and hurried toward Don Diego. For the last 15 minutes, a yearning to check on Toronado had been growing inside of him. He had not yet had a chance to groom the stallion that evening. Careful to make sure nobody was watching, he signed his intent to his father. Don Diego nodded.

"All right, son, but only for a minute," he said in a low voice. "I need to check on an experiment anyway, so I'll go with you. We'll look after Toronado together when the party's over."

After Don Diego excused himself to his father, he and Felipe hurried toward the library. Felipe pressed the hidden lever, and the door swung open. He followed his adoptive father into the cave.

Upon entering the laboratory, the two de la Vegas froze. To their horror, they discovered Miguel fingering one of the test tubes!

Felipe was shocked. Miguel had discovered Zorro's cave! _I can't believe it!_ he thought. _How will we hide Zorro's secret, now?!_

Miguel whirled around and froze. For a long moment, the servant boy stood in frozen terror, open-mouthed. Felipe, for his part, stood stock-still, gaping at Miguel.

At last, Don Diego glanced at his son, then at Miguel. "_Amigo,_ you've got some explaining to do." He approached Miguel and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Miguel gazed down at the stone-tile floor. "_Si, señor._ I didn't have no tasks, so I came to the library to look around." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I leaned against the fireplace, and a secret door opened. I just wanted to see what was behind it, _patrón_."

Miguel gazed beseechingly up at Don Diego, then at Felipe. "Señor de la Vega, I'd never tell no one your secret!" He swallowed hard. "I didn't tell Felipe he was goin' to be adopted, did I?" Smiling, Don Diego shook his head. "Well, I'll never tell the _alcalde_ or no one else about you bein' Zorro, either. I can keep secrets as well as Felipe can!" He shifted his weight as he spoke.

Smiling kindly, Don Diego squeezed Miguel's shoulder. "Of course you can. You've already proved that to my satisfaction." His expression sobered. "However, Miguel, I must make certain you understand something. Knowing my secret puts you in danger, and us as well. Do you know what would happen to Felipe and me if the _alcalde_ ever did find out?"

Miguel nodded. "He'd hang you."

"That's right." Don Diego glanced at his son. "And if the _alcalde_ ever suspected that you knew who Zorro was, he wouldn't hesitate to torture you to make you tell him. Therefore, you must not tell anyone. Not even your parents or your sisters. No one." He raised his index finger for emphasis. "Is that understood?"

Miguel nodded solemnly. _"Si, patrón."_

_"Bueno."_ Diego smiled. "Not even my own father knows-it's for his own safety. Felipe, here, has been in on the secret from the beginning."

The _caballero_ glanced at his son again and clasped his hands behind his back. "Miguel, there's one more secret you may as well know about. Felipe regained his hearing shortly before I returned from Madrid. He still can't speak, though." Miguel gaped at Felipe, who nodded. "He pretends he's still deaf, so he can spy for Zorro."

Miguel smiled. "I'll keep that secret as I will yours, Don Diego. That's a promise." He paused. "Now that I know all about it, maybe I can help you! Maybe I could also spy for you." He fidgeted as he spoke.

Don Diego chuckled. "Spying for Zorro is a danger-filled job, _amigo_. The only reason Felipe can do it safely is because everyone but you and I believe him to be deaf. You would face the very real risk of arrest, kidnapping, or murder if _you_ took it on. I couldn't face your parents if I exposed you to that risk." He laid a hand on Miguel's shoulder again. The boy reluctantly nodded his acquiescence.

"However-" Don Diego paused. "Felipe needs someone to take over his old tasks of taking care of Toronado and cleaning the laboratory and cave every day. If you'll agree to add those duties to your schedule, I'll increase your salary."

Miguel nodded. "Will Toronado let me take care of him?"

Don Diego glanced at Felipe and chuckled. "Well, why don't we go ahead and find out?" Felipe grinned in response.

Diego led Miguel torward Toronado. "There, boy," Diego said soothingly, as the stallion pawed and snorted. "Miguel, here, is a friend of yours."

Miguel stroked Toronado's withers. "It's all right, boy. I won't hurt you." Toronado relaxed. "You're a wonderful horse. I won't hurt you. Don't be scared."

The servant boy patted the stallion's left cheek. With a nicker, Toronado nuzzled his hand. Don Diego and Felipe smiled at each other, relieved.

"Miguel, Felipe and I have been too busy to groom Toronado this evening. Would you see to that and sweep the cave floor?"

Miguel patted Toronado's back. _"Si, señor."_

Slowly, Felipe approached him. As Miguel and Don Diego watched, the boy pantomimed fishing.

"_Si!_ I'd love to go fishing tomorrow." Miguel glanced at Don Diego as he spoke.

The _caballero_ chuckled. "I have no objection. I'd rather you went in the afternoon, though. Felipe and I have some errands to run in the morning."

Felipe and Miguel nodded agreement. Don Diego glanced at his gold watch. "And now, Felipe, we must return to the party, or Father's going to start wondering what's going on. I'll see you later, Miguel." He paused. "After you've finished your tasks here in the cave, come to the _patio_. We might need your help there, and I suspect Felipe will welcome your company." With a broad grin, Felipe nodded agreement, and Miguel shone his response.

"_Si, patrón!_ I will."

As Don Diego and Felipe left the cave to return to the _fiesta_, Miguel picked up the brush hanging on a nail and began to groom Toronado. Smiling, he brushed the stallion's ebony fur. _I will help,_ he vowed. _I will help Zorro and Felipe all I can. That's a promise._

**THE END **


End file.
